


Watch me, Wreck me

by philatos



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Katoptronophilia, Kissing, M/M, Mirror Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Bottom Yuuri, Smut, So Married, Struggle for Dominance, Top Victor Nikiforov, Victuri, at least fpr a while lol, body worship if you squint, mirror kink??, yuuri goes from shy to confident so fast its giving me whiplash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:55:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philatos/pseuds/philatos
Summary: “Now, Vitya,” he crooned, tracing his tongue over the other’s upper lip. “To be honest, I was being a bit selfish when I thought this up. You see, while you might enjoy me watching myself as you take me,” he brought a hand up to lightly trail his nails down Victor’s arm. “I really want to see you look at me.”“But I’m always looking at you, dorogoi moy.”“I know, I know, but I want to see you like this,” he said, rubbing against Victor’s rapidly hardening cock. “I want to see you look at me while I watch myself getting fucked.”AKA: Yuuri is a slut for Victor and I 100% support him





	Watch me, Wreck me

**Author's Note:**

> Hoo boy, this fic came out of nowhere. 
> 
> @Future me, I would apologize for writing this instead of studying for the exam that's in two days, but tbh I'm not even sorry. 
> 
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyyyy

 

It had been approximately ten minutes since Yuuri entered the empty bedroom with the intent of (finally) giving it a thorough cleaning. Barely a minute later however, the vacuum cleaner lay abandoned on the floor as Yuuri stared at their innocuous free standing, floor length mirror, a plan taking form in his mind. 

 

Cleaning would have to wait. 

 

* * *

 

 

“This is a surprise, kotenok,” said Victor, later that day as he watched the other pull their mirror closer, till it stood right at the foot of their bed. “Did I do something to deserve this?”

 

“You mean besides being my husband?” laughed Yuuri gently as he climbed onto Victor’s lap, wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

“I truly don’t deserve you Yuuri,” smiled Victor, brushing coal black strands from the others eyes. 

 

“I should be saying that,” murmured Yuuri softly.

 

“Let’s just both agree that neither of us deserves the other, and thank the universe for bringing us together regardless?”

 

“Deal.” smiled Yuuri, pressing a sweet kiss onto Victor’s waiting lips. 

 

“Now,” said Victor as he reluctantly broke the kiss. “You wanna tell me what brought this on?”

 

Yuuri blushed. “Uh, well,” he said, his earlier confidence rapidly dissipating when confronted with explaining exactly what led him to this. “I just um, remember when you told me that you… oh god it’s too embarrassing, I’m sorry.”

 

“Love, it can’t be that bad,” said Victor soothingly, trying to hide how much he enjoyed seeing Yuuri as flustered as he was now. “What did I tell you?”

 

Yuuri groaned, burying his face in Victor’s neck so he wouldn’t have to look him in the eye, before saying. “Just… the last time we were doing stuff-”

 

“Ooh stuff? What kind of  _ stuff _ ?” grinned Victor, unable to resist teasing him.

 

“Stop it, you know what I mean,” said Yuuri, delivering a quick nip to Victor’s neck. “As I was saying, last time we were,” he raised his head to narrow his eyes at Victor. “Together, I remember you saying something that got me thinking.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You said that you wished that I could…” he swallowed nervously, hiding his face further in Victor’s neck. “That I could see myself. You know, while you're...” he trailed off, letting Victor fill in the blanks. 

 

Victor remained silent for a moment, causing Yuuri’s heart to pound furiously. “Don’t laugh-”

 

“Yuuri,” he said, tone suddenly serious. “I hope you intend to take responsibility for what you've done.”

 

“Responsibility? What are you-mmph” Yuuri’s confused words were brought to an abrupt end as Victor pulled him into a bruising kiss. He gasped in surprise, as Victor’s tongue entered his mouth, hand placed firmly on the nape of his neck. Yuuri melted into the kiss, fingers grasping at Victor's t shirt while he matched the movements of Victor’s mouth with his own. It wasn’t long until they were grinding into each other, panting into each other’s mouths as desire began to take hold of their heated bodies.

 

“Yuuri,” murmured Victor, pressing a line  of kisses onto his neck. “Whatever you planned to do, you’d better do it now.”  

 

Yuuri’s fingers played with the hem of Victor’s shirt. “Well, we’re entirely too dressed for it.”

 

“Hm, we should do something about that.”

 

Yuuri smiled, bringing Victor’s lips to his in another indulgent kiss. His palms slid under his shirt, bringing the fabric up while enjoying the way Victor’s toned abs felt under his skin. Pulling the shirt over his head, Victor threw it aside, pinning Yuuri down on the bed in a heartbeat.    
  
“God, I want to taste you,” he moaned, pressing several harsh kisses to his neck, while his fingers hurriedly divested him of his shirt. “Please Yuuri,” he murmured while kissing his way down his chest, not stopping until he reached the hem of his shorts. “Will you let me?” he whispered, eyes shimmering with unconcealed lust.

 

Yuuri swallowed thickly, hand coming down to brush through his lover’s mussed up hair. The sight of Victor bracketed between his thighs, panting heavily, the tip of his tongue so close to his clothed cock was temptation incarnate. 

 

“Not this time,” he managed, trying to maintain some of the control he felt rapidly slipping away. 

 

Victor groaned, nuzzling his face against Yuuri’s clothed cock, causing him to gasp. “Yuuriiiiii, you’re beyond cruel.”

 

“Sorry Vitya, but I-ah, stop it you,” he laughed as Victor kissed his inner thigh. “I have a plan and you’re not going to distract me this time.” he said firmly, though he couldn’t keep the endearment out of his tone. Getting up, ignoring Victor’s grumbling, he moved to sit on the edge of the bed so he was facing the mirror. “Strip and sit behind me.” he said, pulling his own shorts off, sighing in relief as his erection was finally freed. 

 

Victor hurriedly complied, getting an idea of what Yuuri’s plan entailed. Getting into position, he moved across the bed until his cock was pressed firmly against Yuuri’s lower back. “Like this?” he teased, rubbing his length against the firm flesh.    
  
“Yeah, just like that,” said Yuuri, turning his neck so he could place another kiss onto Victor’s waiting lips. “Now, Vitya,” he crooned, tracing his tongue over the other’s upper lip. “To be honest, I was being a bit selfish when I thought this up. You see, while you might enjoy me watching myself as you take me,” he brought a hand up to lightly trail his nails down Victor’s arm. “I really want to see you look at me.” 

 

“But I’m always looking at you, dorogoi moy.” 

 

“I know, I know, but I want to see you like this,” he said, rubbing against Victor’s rapidly hardening cock. “I want to see you look at me while I watch myself getting fucked.” Yuuri blushed, as if he suddenly realized what he was saying. “I couldn’t stop thinking about it, Vitya. You’ll help me, won’t you? Please?” he whined, pulling out all the tricks he knew would have Victor at his feet in a heartbeat.    
  
“Yuratchka darling, you know I would do anything you asked.” breathed Victor. “Do what you will with me.”

 

Yuuri looked up, locking eyes with Victor in the mirror before getting up slightly, so that his slick entrance was just touching Victor’s fully hard cock. 

 

“Can you feel me Victor?” he asked, not taking his eyes off the reflection of the other. “I got ready for you earlier, in the shower. And Vitya?” he whispered. “I’m absolutely  _ soaked _ .”

 

Victor uttered a string of half-jumbled Russian curses, mentally willing himself not to lose it already. Unable to resist, his hand snaked downwards, cupping Yuuri’s ass before sliding a finger inside him. True to his word, the younger man was more than prepared, with lube thoroughly coating his inner walls. 

 

“Fuck,” whispered Victor, needing to feel that tight heat around his cock immediately. “Yuuri, I need-”

 

“Shh, shh, I know,” said Yuuri in a voice that would be soothing if not for the wicked grin he had on his face. “I know what you need, Vitya. And I fully intend to give it to you.”

 

Before Victor could open his mouth, Yuuri, ever so slowly, began sinking down onto his straining length. Victor gasped, grabbing onto Yuuri’s shoulders for stability as his cock was enveloped within him, moaning unabashedly as each inch was slowly swallowed up.

 

After what felt like an age filled with the sweetest torture imaginable, Yuuri finally bottomed out, with Victor’s entire length resting within him. Panting, Yuuri leaned back against Victor, still keeping his eyes fixed on the mirror. 

 

“God,” he breathed, trying to catch his breath. “You feel amazing, Victor.”

 

Victor whimpered at the lewd sight the two of them made, with Yuuri shamelessly rocking back against his length, legs spread wide. “Yuuri, my love, please do something-ngh,” he moaned, struggling to keep from flipping him over and fucking him into next Thursday. “I can't take it.”

 

“Patience Vitya,” slurred Yuuri as he languidly moved up and down Victor’s painfully hard length, with a pace too slow to bring him any relief. “I said I'd take care of you, didn't I? Just enjoy the show.”

 

Suddenly struck with an idea, Yuuri leaned forwards, moving closer to the mirror so that his nose was barely touching its surface. “Watch me, Vitya” he murmured, before connecting his lips with that of his equally wrecked reflection. 

 

“Oh, Yuuri.” gasped Victor, his voice raw with the type of reverence one usually reserved for religious experiences. “Look at you.”

 

Yuuri moaned against the cool glass, the surface fogging up as his hot breath condensed against it. Dragging his swollen lips across the smooth surface, he couldn’t help but grin inwardly at how positively wrecked his husband looked behind him.   
  
“Yuratchka, oh god,” whimpered Victor, his fingers digging into the ample flesh around Yuuri’s hips as the younger man continued riding him slowly. “Zolotse, you look so beautiful, I could watch you forever.”

 

“Could you Vitya?” whispered Yuuri. “Would you keep your eyes on me forever if I asked?”

 

“Godspodi Yuuri, you know I would. I will keep my gaze on you for however long you wish, moya zvezda-ah!” He broke off with a sob as Yuuri slammed down on him, sheathing his cock fully in his husband’s warm welcoming heat.

 

“Then look at me Vitya,” he murmured as he reached back to tangle his fingers in Victor’s hair before giving the sterling strands a sharp yank, eliciting a broken cry from the other. “Never take your eyes off me. You’re mine and I want you to give me everything you’ve got. Can you do that for me?”

 

“Yes,” gasped Victor, blue eyes brimming with tears, not ones of pain but of pure emotion, as he watched his husband in the mirror. “Always, my Yuuri.”

 

“Good boy,” said Yuuri breathily, enjoying the way Victor’s cock twitched inside him at his words. “Always so good for me, Vitya. You deserve a treat. I think I’ve tortured you enough for one night, hm?”

 

Before Victor could say anything, Yuuri switched up his previously languid pace, as he began furiously riding the older man. Victor's eyes closed involuntarily as the overwhelming sensations threatened to drag him under, the intoxicatingly wet, tight heat that encased his cock causing a litany of half indecipherable moans to leave his lips.

 

“Eyes on me, Vitya.” growled Yuuri as he came to an abrupt stop. “You promised. Don’t you dare look away.”

 

Opening his eyes, Victor couldn’t help but let out a noise that was bordering on pathetic. Reflected in the mirror was the breathtaking sight of Yuuri in his lap, slicked back hair beginning to come undone, his pink lips glossy and swollen from earlier with scattered love bites marring the pale skin of his neck in the best way. The icing on top of the proverbial cake however was the pure unrestrained lust brimming in his hazel eyes, locked completely onto Victor’s own icy blue ones.

 

“Yuuri,” he managed, his voice almost entirely worn away from lust alone. “Please.”

 

“Be good Vitya,” breathed Yuuri as he resumed his earlier pace, nearly knocking the wind out of Victor from the suddenness of it. Victor bit his lip as he focused on looking at Yuuri’s reflection, the fire from that heated stare quickly rivaling the flames that fanned throughout his entire being. 

 

Yuuri continued riding him, his pace getting faster and more desperate as the seconds (minutes? Hours? He couldn’t really tell anymore) ticked by. His earlier control began to waver  as moans slipped past his parted lips. Moving his hips ever so slightly, he finally found the right angle, a scream torn from him as he slammed directly into his sweet spot. 

 

“Victor, oh god,” he murmured, nails digging into the meat of the others arms. “You feel so good in me.” His eyes flashed, staring directly into Victor’s own, echoed in the mirror. “I'd keep you inside me forever if I could.” 

 

The last dangling thread that held Victor’s shredded composure together finally snapped.

 

Gripping the other’s hips tightly, Victor held him still, stopping his movements. But before Yuuri could protest, Victor thrust upwards, dragging out a broken scream from the depths of his being. 

 

“You've had your fun Yuratchka,” said Victor, voice dangerously low as he nosed down Yuuri’s neck. “But you should know by now, that I have a limit when it comes to being teased. And Yuuri my dear,” he whispered directly into the other’s flushed ear. “We’ve gone way past it.”

 

Yuuri gasped, his eyes finally torn away from their reflected bodies. “What are you-.” 

 

“Off.”

 

“Vitya,” whimpered Yuuri, brown eyes filled with want, trying to salvage what remained of his earlier dominance. 

 

“Now, Yuratchka.” said Victor firmly.

 

Flashing the older man another lust filled look, Yuuri grudgingly complied, immediately missing the feeling of his length in him. 

 

“Hands and knees,” ordered Victor, moving further up the bed. “Face the mirror.”

 

Yuuri could only moan as he got into position, feeling almost unbearably empty. Meeting his eyes in the mirror again, his eyes widened in shock. He looked utterly  _ wrecked _ . 

 

“Thought you'd take the upper hand today hm?”said Victor, gently running his fingers over his spine. “It's fucking hot, I won't lie, but we both know that this is where you belong. Completely under my control. You like it when I do this, don't you?”

 

Yuuri whimpered, hands fisting the sheets as he nodded. 

 

“Come now Yuuri, I know you can do better than that.” said Victor, positioning his cock just outside the rim of Yuuri’s wet entrance. “You want it, don't you?” he murmured, rubbing the head of his length along Yuuri’s ass. “All you have to do is ask, love.”

 

Yuuri whined needily, pushing his ass back to meet Victor’s minute thrusts. “Please,” he whispered, liquid brown eyes locking with ice blue ones in the mirror. “Break me.”

 

“Oh darling,” said Victor lovingly, pressing a kiss to his nape, making Yuuri shiver uncontrollably in anticipation. “I plan to.” 

 

A noise that could only be called a scream was torn from Yuuri’s throat as Victor slammed into him, not stopping until he was fully sheathed. 

 

“Oh god!” cried Yuuri, ecstasy written all over his features at finally being filled. “Victor, fuck me!”

 

“Your. Wish. Is. My. Command.” panted Victor, punctuating each word with a hard thrust. Yuuri’s nails dug into the sheets as Victor pounded unto him mercilessly, barely giving him a second to catch his breath. The flames of arousal burning in his abdomen were stoked higher and higher with each slam into his sweet spot, making stars appear in the corners of his eyes.    
  
“Look at yourself,” groaned Victor, fisting a hand in Yuuri’s hair and lightly pulling, bringing him face to face with his reflection. “You look so gorgeous like this Yuuri, so beautiful, just for me. No one-ah, no one else can see you like this ever. You’re mine.” 

 

“Yours,” echoed Yuuri, completely enraptured by the sight of their connected bodies. “Always yours.”

 

“Fuck, Yuuri.” Victor gripped his hips tightly, dragging them back with every thrust aimed directly at his sweet spot. It wasn't long until Yuuri was sobbing under the merciless treatment, begging and pleading, though for what he wasn't quite sure. 

 

“Victor, oh god Victor!” he cried, tears beginning to pool at the corners of his eyes. “Touch me, please Vitya, I'm so close, touch me please!”

 

A sadistic part of Victor wanted to hold on, to deny Yuuri the release he so desperately craved for just a little longer. But before he could say anything, Yuuri looked back at him. 

 

“Vitya,” he said, voice barely above a whisper. “I love you.”

 

All of Victor’s earlier thoughts came screeching to a halt. 

 

“Fuck,” he whispered, bringing a hand up to stroke Yuuri’s neglected cock. “Playing dirty now are you?”

 

“Maybe-ah!” he broke off with a sob as Victor lightly grazed a nail over his slit. “It's-ah true though, I love you Victor, I love you so much, oh god I'm close!”

 

“Cum for me, my love,” panted Victor as he continued slamming into him. “Show me just how beautiful you are.”

 

With that, Yuuri found himself being thrown of the edge he'd been teetering on, his knees giving out as he fell flat on his front. With Victor’s name on his lips, he rode out his orgasm, covering Victor's palm with his release. 

 

Victor cried out as Yuuri came, the feeling of his inner walls massaging his cock, causing his release to hit him out of nowhere. Digging his fingers into Yuuri’s hips so tightly there'd surely be bruises tomorrow, he slammed in one final time, moaning as he filled Yuuri to the brim with his seed. 

 

As they came down from their respective highs, Victor was the first to move. He slowly pulled out of Yuuri’s sensitive hole, a pleased noise escaping him as he watched his cum begin to drip down the other’s milky thighs. Flopping down on the bed next to Yuuri’s pliant form, he pressed several lazy kisses to his sweaty nape. “My love, that was...” He yawned, “Absolutely amazing.”

 

“Mmhm,” agreed Yuuri, sleepily turning towards him. “Though we might have to buy a new mirror now. I don’t think I’ll be able to look at that one the same way anymore.”

 

“Worth it.” murmured Victor, pressing a kiss to the tip of Yuuri’s nose, making him smile. “Let’s get you cleaned up, love. I might have made a, ah a bit of a mess.”

 

“Don’t need to,” murmured Yuuri, hiding his face in the sheets.

 

“Sorry?” 

 

“I… um.” started Yuuri uncertainly.  “I want to… keep it inside for a while.” he finally whispered, blushing furiously.

 

“God, Yuuri.” laughed Victor softly, once the spike of arousal from his words faded. “You never fail to surprise me, you know that?”

 

Yuuri could only smile as he  snuggled against Victor’s warm body. “Do me a favour?”

 

“I’d bring you the moon if you asked, my love.”

 

“That’s good, because we’re cleaning the bedroom tomorrow. No excuses.” 

 

“Yuuriiiiiiii~.”

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos are appreciated and comments fuel me.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr @ [**griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com**](http://griffith-did-nothing-wrong.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
